


Hope Illuminates the Darkness

by Shadow_Dogma



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dogma/pseuds/Shadow_Dogma
Summary: Kara Zor-El escaped the death of her planet. Oliver Queen survived a shipwreck. Both ended up on Lian Yu. Purgatory.After years of fighting for their lives, they're ready to return to the world. But is the world ready for them? Or more importantly. Are the villains?





	Hope Illuminates the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my weird whatever this is. It takes place in an alternate universe where basically the Supergirl show and Arrow show are in the same universe. Some things are the same and some are different. I decided to try this for a couple reasons.
> 
> Reason 1: I think this pairing, though not common, is very interesting. They actually have a decent amount of chemistry on screen, which helps, but I think the sorta yin yang of their personalities is what really draws me. They've both experienced horrible tragedy and trauma, yet they react so differently yet so similarly. Oliver embraces the darkness. He often struggles against going to far. In the beginning he even killed. Yet to be a hero and persevere through all that he has, there has to be some pretty strong hope and optimism within him.
> 
> Kara on the other hand is a beacon of hope and optimism. Yet, we've seen a number of times through out the show that she actually struggles with her dark side. When she was poisoned with red krptonite, it didn't simply make her evil. Instead it made all the bad thoughts she'd already had amplified. She's even struggled with anger management.
> 
> I kinda wanted to see how having a person of darkness tinged with light and a person of light tinged with darkness affect one another. Do they balance each other out? Or is one side stronger? Is the light snuffed out? Or is the darkness illuminated?
> 
> Reason 2: I got inspired to write this and I haven't really had the desire to write in so long that I'm going to just try and let myself write. If this is what my brain wants then I'm gonna do it. Maybe it will help me get re-inspired to finish some of my other works I have lying around. Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry for the long intro. Please enjoy, and please let me know what you all think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no hate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Arrow or any other DC properties. I do not make money off of this work. I'm simply exploring the worlds they have built.

**Earth: 138 **

**Year: 2012**

** Planet: Earth (Terra)**

** Location: Lian Yu**

The fire sizzled as juices dripped from the bird Oliver was roasting. It was small. Probably no more than three pounds. Kara knew it wouldn’t fill her, even if she didn’t have to share it. She also knew she’d faced worse prospects for dinner. There’d been days when there was no dinner at all.

“I know it’s not much, but I didn’t have a lot of time to hunt after setting up the wood for tomorrow.” Oliver said from his position next to the roasting-spit.

“It’s fine. If I was really that hungry, I’d eat one of the MRE’s.”

“You’re welcome to them anyway. We won’t need them after tomorrow.” He said, pulling the meat from the stick and dividing it between two well-worn metal plates. She didn’t miss the fact that her portion was significantly larger than his.

“With our track record on this island? I’d rather keep them intact just in case we somehow manage to get ourselves stranded here for real… Again.”

“Thought you were supposed to be the optimist between us.” He settled close to her, their arms brushing as they began eating.

“I think I’m being fairly optimistic in assuming that if tomorrow’s plans do fall on their face, we’ll even get the chance to eat the MRE’s before they’re lost or expired.” She joked. Neither acknowledged that given their past experiences, the likelihood of their plan going sideways was statistically far greater than their plan going right.

“You know, even if something happens tomorrow…Alex will come for us.” He reassured Kara.

“I know.”

Oliver was undeniably the most stubborn person Kara had ever met, but Alex? Kara had never seen anyone with Alex’s sheer force of will. She’d witnessed firsthand the lengths the agent would go to protect her friends. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. And if the way was impossible? Alex would search until the impossible became reality. It was almost as if the agent could will the solution into existence. It was the reason Kara often thought that Alex would make an exceptional Green Lantern.

“Are you nervous?” Oliver looked up from his plate. “To see your family again.”

He stared at the fire for a long time pondering her question. They’d had this talk a few times in the recent months as they planned their return. It weighed heavier tonight, on the eve of the event. He’d spent so long hoping for this very thing, that it’d still felt like a fantasy. Like the way they use to talk in the beginning. Even sitting in the DEO safehouse planning and scheming it’d still felt like an, _if_ I get home. Now? It was starting to feel like a _when_.

“It’s been five years. How could I not be? I’m… I’m not the same man, same boy I was when I left. And I’d venture to say they’re not the same people I left behind either. I’m… afraid.” He took a deep breath. “Afraid that they won’t love me, the new me, like they did the old Oliver.”

“I’m not gonna lie. It won’t be easy. There will be misunderstandings. There will be fights. But at the end of the day,” she placed her hand over his heart. “this is what matters. You may have changed Oliver, but your heart hasn’t. And if they loved you before, they will love you still.”

He placed his hand atop hers and curled it to entwine their fingers. Her words were a balm on his nerves, just as her physical presence was on his soul.

Hoping to convey his gratitude of her support, he cupped her cheek with his free hand and pulled her into a slow kiss. A familiar warmth spread through his limbs, chasing away the bite of the ocean wind. Moments later, they separated just far enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“And if they don’t. I’ll throw them into space.” Kara said.

Oliver laughed at his goof of an alien. Her self-satisfied smirk said that had been her intention. Pulling her into another kiss, Oliver decided he’d worry about his family later. Right now, he had his arms full with an alien goddess intent on having her way with him. And come what may, he knew they’d face it just as they always had.

Together.

* * *

**Location: Queen Manor, Starling City**

“And just where exactly have you been, young lady?”

Thea froze at the sound of her mother’s voice. Only a few more steps and she’d have been at the stairs. So close. Turning to face her mother she, crossing her arms, lifted her chin in challenge. Her stilettos bumped against her side as they dangled from her loose fingers.

“Out.”

“Out?” Moira asked, crossing her own arms. “That’s all you have to say. Thea, it’s 3 in the morning. What could you’ve possibly been doing out at this hour?”

Thea shrugged. “Just hanging with friends.”

“Hanging with friends.” She mimicked flatly. “And who are these ‘friends’?”

“No one you know.”

“Oh! Well that makes me feel so much better. Knowing that my seventeen-year-old daughter is staying out until 3 am, on a school night no less, with people I’ve never met.”

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It’s not like you actually care.” Thea threw her arms up.

“You don’t think I care about you?”

“I know you don’t! So how about you take your attitude and Sho-“

“Thea!” Walter interrupted what was sure to become an hours long shouting match.

Thea rolled her eye, but nonetheless swallowed the rest of her words.

“Why don’t we all just head to bed. It’s late. Thea has school in the morning,” He paused to point a finger the teen. “Which you will still be going to. Tomorrow after she comes home from school and once we’ve all had time to cool down, we can discuss this.”

Thea opened her mouth to point out that he wasn’t her real father, when the ringing of the doorbell cut her off. All three turned in unison to stare at the door and wonder who on Earth would be bothering them at this hour. Walter, sure the guard stationed at their gate wouldn’t have let anyone through without good cause, moved to open the door. On the other side stood two women, not more than thirty. Both wore cheap black suits with white dress shirts tucked neatly in. They immediately screamed feds to him.

“Can I help you?”

His suspicion was confirmed when the taller of the two, the redhead, flashed a badge.

“Sorry to bother you so late. I’m Agent Danvers FBI. This is my partner, Agent Vasquez. We were hoping to speak with Moira Queen.”

“Regarding?” He asked as Moira came to stand behind him.

“I believe this is a discussion best had somewhere a bit more…comfortable than your front porch. If we may come in?” The request was more of a demand, and Moira would have bristled more at being ordered around her own home, if she wasn’t so intrigued.

The family of three lead the agents into the nearest sitting room. In what appeared to be a well-practiced maneuver the two agents entered the room, Danvers flanking right and Vasquez left. Visually they swept the room before circling to sit themselves on the sofa with the best view of the door. _‘Well, they’re paranoid.’_ Moira thought. Clearly, they had combat experience. Whether from previous military careers or stints in tactical units within law enforcement, she wasn’t sure. Only that they were well trained. And again paranoid. Which could be a bad combination if the reason they were here had anything to do with Malcolm Merlyn.

“So, now that we’re sitting, do you mind telling us what is so important that it couldn’t wait until the morning?” Moira sat primly on the opposite sofa, Walter at her side. Even in nighttime wear they looked ridiculously regal. Thea lurked near the door. Obviously curious about the situation, but hesitant to stay too close lest she got sucked back into their earlier argument.

“Again. We apologize for the late hour. Normally we’d have waited, but we thought the information was something you’d want to hear as soon as possible.” Agent Danvers shared a look with her partner before continuing. “About four hours ago the FBI Head Quarters here in Starling City got a call from the Chinese Embassy.”

“The Chinese Embassy?” Moira asked.

“Yes.”

“I know Queen Consolidated does significant business in China and the surrounding areas, but I don’t believe Moira herself has ever had ties there.” Walter informed rather confused. “And while she may be the majority shareholder, I’m still the CEO. If there is an issue it should be going through me and our lawyers first.”

“And you’d be correct Mr. Steele if this had anything to do with Queen Consolidated.” Walter’s confusion only deepened.

“If this isn’t about QC then what is it about.” Moira questioned.

“Two days ago, a fishing trawler was passing a small island in the middle of the North China Sea,” At the location Thea drew closer. “when a large fire ignited on the beaches. When the fishermen went ashore to investigate, they found two castaways.” Moira’s hand found Walter’s and brought it into a white knuckled grip. “Your son, Oliver, was one of them.”

“Oh my God.” Moira gasped hand covering her mouth.

“And my dad?” Thea, now standing directly behind her mother asked.

Agent Danvers shook her head, sympathy shining in her eyes. “I’m sorry. Oliver has confirmed that Robert never made it off the boat.”

Moira closed her eyes. She needed to process. So many emotions were flooding her at once. Joy that her beautiful baby boy was alive. Sorrow that Robert was truly gone. Relief that he couldn’t come back and make things worse with Merlyn. Guilt that the relief was greater than the sorrow.

“You said there were two castaways that were found.” Walter brought out. The hand not resting across his wife’s back reached out to lay upon Thea’s. “Did one of the crew, or perhaps Miss Lance make it to the island as well?”

“No.” She shared another glance with her seemingly mute partner. “Oliver was the only survivor from the Queen’s Gambit. The other castaway was a young woman by the name of Kara Wilson. She was shipwrecked a little over a year after Oliver was.”

“I don’t…I…Where is he now? May we speak to him?” Moira asked. Agent Vasquez glanced at her watch before leaning over and whispering into Danvers’ ear, who nodded before turning to answer her question.

“If they haven’t boarded the plane yet they should be doing so any minute now. The flight from Beijing is set to arrive at Starling City International around three tomorrow, or I guess more accurately this afternoon. An ambulance will meet them at one of the private terminals and transport them directly to Starling General for a medical evaluation.”

“The Hospital? Why not bring him home? Is he alright?” Moira questioned, worried that she’d lose her son again before even getting to see him. “The officials I spoke with assured me that he received immediate medical attention upon reaching the mainland. He has a no major injuries, and is suffering from minor malnutrition, but is in otherwise good health. Taking him to the hospital is just a precaution.” Danvers explained.

“I think that having him visit the hospital is a good plan.” Walter said before Moira could begin arguing with the agent. He understood that she wanted her son home right away, but making sure Oliver was healthy first was important. "After spending five years stranded on a deserted island, a thorough medical examination by a physician we trust wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Moira looked at her husband. Knowing that the plan was reasonable didn’t make her hate it any less.

“Okay.”

“We’ll contact the hospital and have Dr. Lamb and his team prepare a room for Oliver. The extra stop will give us time to prepare things here as well.” Walter said, maintaining eye contact with his wife. “We’ll have Raisa give his room a thorough dusting, put fresh sheets on the bed, and air it out a bit. I’ll also need to talk with the lawyers and the PR department. It’d be best to get ahead of things before the press finds out.”

Agent Danvers nodded as she and her partner stood. “It sounds like you have a lot of phone calls to make, so we’ll leave you to it.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her phone number. “I’ll be contacting you as soon as we have any updates, but this my number. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call.” The agents shook hands with the adults before seeing themselves out.

Thea came around to sit on the sofa next to her mother. “He’s alive. Ollie’s alive.” Was all she could say. Moira pulled her youngest into her arms.

“He’s coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I named the "Earth" or universe 138 because in the Arrowverse, Arrow is from Earth 1 and Supergirl is from Earth 38.  
Thanks for Reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
